kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing With The Enemy
Dancing With The Enemy is the eighteenth episode from the first season of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Appearances *Kick Buttowski *Kendall Perkins *Gunther Magnuson *Jackie Wackerman *Mr. Vickle *Emo Kid Episode In the Gym at Mellowbrook School, the gym teacher says that they can't play dodgeball because the school wanted to cut down on injuries. Instead, they have to do dance appreciation with Mr. Vickle as the teacher, to replace dodgeball. Kick didn't like it and tried to escape, but couldn't. Mr. Vickle decides to have a dance contest and at first was going to have Kick paired as dance partners with Jackie, but Kick made her dance with Gunther. And then, is forced to dance with Kendall because they are the only two left who don't have a partner. Jackie became jealous at this. Kendall and Kick discussed a lot, and didn't want to dance together because they share an intense rivalry and a strong dislike towards each other. Mr. Vickle said if they did'nt dance together, they would fail. Mr. Vickle also announced that the winners would receive an A+ and a trophy. Jackie and Gunther started dancing to make Kick jealous, but were unsuccessful. Also, Gunther was scared of Jackie and requested help to escape her many times. Kick and Kendall had no idea what theme to do for their dance routine. Kick had the idea to dance in an "awesome" style. Kendall disagreed and had the idea to dance in an "elegant" style. They argued because of their different styles, and then had the idea to combine the two styles and accidently held hands (Kindall moment) and when they noticed, they quickly reverted back to showing dislike towards one another. The contest started the next day and Jackie and Gunther looked like they were going to win, but then, Kendall and Kick appeared dressed up as a wrestling fighter (Kick) and opera singer (Kendall) and started to dance. Jackie was mad and started to dance a new dance with Gunther because of the rivality with Kick and Kendall. Kick and Kendall danced better than them. At the end of the dance, they looked at each other lovingly and praised each other. A random person yelled, "Kiss her!" (another Kindall moment) and they backed away from each other, acting quite disgusted. Mr. Vickle couldn't choose the winners, so the Gym coach made dodgeball the tie-breaker. In the end, Emo Kid was pelted with many dodgeballs. Trivia *This is the most popular Kick and Kendall episode for the Kindall fans. *Some people who apparently aren't students of the Mellowbrook School appeared in the Dance Contest. *It's the first and unique episode when Jackie is enraged with Kick. *Kick, Gunther, Jackie, Kendall and Emo Kid were the only students that weren't wearing Gym uniforms. *In this episode, Kendall is shown to be a strong, fearless girl, as Kick tossed Kendall into the air and she showed no apparent signs of being afraid or nervous. References Category:Episodes